


End of All Things

by TerraZeal



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraZeal/pseuds/TerraZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple drabbles about the various characters in the entire series of American Horror Story. Starts out with Hayden, with a bit of Ben thrown in. Hayden laments the loss of her life and child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of All Things

_**AN:** American Horror Story drabbles, encompassing the entire series so far. Starts off with an oft-hated character whom I actually like. All are under 200 words, so they're meant to be short._

 

 

**Hayden**

 

 

Beloved. Lover. Something I will never know now. Something I craved since I was a small child.

 

Now, it will not happen. I have died in this house, and the house consumed me and everything I'd ever felt and the type of person I thought I was.

 

My life ended in blood and violence, and so the cycle of blood and violence must continue.

 

Buried beneath a goddamn Gazebo. He never loved me. I was a just a simple fuck. Just someone to bury his own sick sorrows in.

 

Now I will never be a mother, a wife, or beloved.

 

I am stuck here, watching him and his wife in their loving embraces, with the baby I should have had, for the rest of eternity. There is no rest for me. My love is gone. My life is gone.

 

But I'm still a damn good fuck. Just ask the rest of the men in the house.

 

 

**R/R. If you have a particular character in ANY AHS series you want to see bare his/her emotions in less than 200 words, feel free to tell me in a review or PM.**


End file.
